memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Is... Enigma?
| published = July 1984| format = | pages = 23| publisher = DC Comics| ISBN = | altcover = | type = comic| }} "I'm Jim Kirk!" :"No, I'm Jim Kirk!" Choose wrong... and it's war! Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 8173.5 : The peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have broken down; the differences seem irreconcilable. To prevent this, the is transporting Ambassador-at-Large Robert Fox to the peace conference, to begin negotiations anew. *;Captain's log, stardate 8174.5 : We have achieved orbit around the planet code-named Babel. No further sightings of Enigma have been reported. When Ambassador Fox has beamed to the planet's surface, we will stage an exhaustive search for this intruder. *;Captain's log, supplemental : Commodor Benedict's orders are explicit; The agent Enigma is to be shot on sight but if she dies... ... The same phaser fire will almost certainly doom Mr. Scott. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Hikaru Sulu • Montgomery Scott • Saavik • Robert Fox • Trenjan • Richardson • Uhura • Locklyn • Benedict • Trisha Fox • Elizabeth Sherwood • Kalor • Konom • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (2280s) Garth of Izar • Surak Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) Locations Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise: bridge • briefing room • corridor • quarters • transporter room Outposts and stations :Starbase 19 Planets and planetoids :Babel Earth • Antos IV • Eminiar VII Races and cultures :Andorian • Tellarite • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Antosian • Orion States and organizations :Federation • Federation Security Council • Klingon Empire • Orion Victory League • Starfleet Technology and weapons :communicator • computer • computer tape • hypospray • space station • transporter • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • ambassador at large • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commodore • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • science officer • security guard Materials and substances :retinax 5 • masiform D • neural paralyzer • veritazine Measurements :mile Food and drink :Scotch whisky • steak • meat Other references :captain's log • log entry • stardate • Dimorian water rat • Gordian knot • Vulcan nerve pinch • Klingon Courage Medal • planet • starbase • Rigellian decapod • shape shifter • cellular metamorphosis • security • venom • senior staff Timeline ;2262 ;2285 Appendices Images Image:Starbase 19.JPG|Starbase 19. Image:Steak DC Comics.jpg|A steak dinner. Background * Konom wears a Starfleet uniform for the first time in this story. * Marv Wolfman answers the letters in this issue. * This issue was also released with a variant cover from SoMuchFun! Connections | type2= | series2= | subtitle2= | format2= | before2= | after2= | type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author= | formata= | beforea= | aftera= | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1= TOSmov| adbefore1= Mortal Gods| adafter1= Pon Far! | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} External link * Category:TOS comics